I Thought You Were Different
by SkyBlueWriter93
Summary: Finn wants to talk about what happened in his basement. He feels sorry for what he said, now only if he could get Kurt to listen.


Kurt, I want to talk about this." Finn whispered.  
"There's not much to say" Kurt replied with venom, "I feel sorry for you, I thought you were different" The bell rang as the performance ended. The fellow New Direction members gathered their things and walked out the door. Finn grabbed Kurt by the shoulder, "Yes. There is much to say." Kurt glared into Finn's eyes. If looks could kill Finn would have been dead well past ten times by now.  
"What do you want?" Kurt shifted into his diva pose; a hand on his hip, his head cocked, and his eyes set.  
"I'm sorry about what I said." Finn began.  
"No! You're not." Kurt erupted, "If you were sorry you wouldn't have said anything that you said, and you know what? You aren't sorry that you said it, you're sorry that my dad caught you." Kurt's eyes filled with hurt, "You can justify it however you want." Kurt started on his way.  
Finn stood there stunned for a second before grabbing Kurt's shoulder a second time, "Kurt, wait!"  
"STOP!" Kurt huffed, "I told you that I didn't want to talk about it." Kurt jabbed his finger at his new roommate and started on his way again.  
"Damn it Kurt!" Finn shouted and pushed his against the wall, "just hear what I have to say!" Kurt struggled to get away, but Finn only increased the pressure on him.  
"Look, what your dad said made me realize something." Finn looked Kurt in the eyes, "Something that I should have realized a long time ago, since I joined Glee Club. I AM different, just sometimes I get so overwhelmed that I do dumb things."  
Kurt remained silent, listening to Finn's explanation, "I know that what I did was wrong, that has to account for something. I shouldn't have went off on you." Finn took a breath, Kurt took this opportunity to phrase his rebuttal,

" You can apologize all you want but what you said hurt. Telling me you dress in the shower and that you don't feel comfortable around me. I thought we had something special even if you weren't gay! And maybe I do stare at you sometimes and maybe I can't get you out of my mind but I tried to help you. I made both our parents happy and tried to make OUR room look nice and you throw that in my face. But you know what, this goes a lot deeper then that. Its about my happiness. I thought that out of all the men in the world you were different but it seems you're just another boy."  
Finn took everything that Kurt dished out at him wincing at the end. The silence lasted an for awhile, "Now if you would excuse me. I don't know about you but I'll be late for class." Finn back away form Kurt slowly. His shoulders hunched over head head hung, his breathing choppy. Kurt stormed away into the doorway and turned around.  
Tears slid down Finn's cheeks. His face displayed a dark scarlet, "Do you have something else you want to say?" Kurt froze. He had never seen Finn cry. Kurt's harsh features softened, "Finn."  
"You're right. I need time to be alone." Finn's crying became more intense, "you're going to be late for class."  
"I," Kurt began, "I...I don't care about that right now." Kurt approached Finn. Finn swatted the air,  
"Whatever." Kurt grabbed propped Finn upright by the shoulder, "I didn't mean to make you cry."  
Finn whipped away the tears from his puffy eyes, "Well you did a pretty good job of it." He sniffled and cleaned his face with his sleeve. "Come here." Kurt said, pulling him into a hug.  
Finn hugged back tightly, almost crushing Kurt, "Ah Finn, that's a little to tight."  
"Oh sorry." He released the his grip, "Kurt, I want you to know that I really do like you as a person and I was angry and I was being bullied just like you were, I just didn't have the courage to stand up to them like you did. I'm sorry." Finn flashed his friend a smile that nearly melted him. Kurt giggled nervously, "Well," Kurt started but was interrupted.  
Finn brought Kurt into a kiss, gently touching his lips against Kurt's. Holding him tightly to make sure that the frail boy didn't fall. Finn kissed more passionately leaning Kurt up against the piano running a hand through his hair.


End file.
